


The Wrong Kind of Red

by Baldanders



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders





	The Wrong Kind of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Kind of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534756) by [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches). 



_Что такое призраки?_ Спрашивает себя Альбрехт, когда он идет по тихим, по-зимнему тусклым залам. _Они не злые духи, недоброжелательные воплощения или беспокойные души, помешанные на изматывании живых._ Рукой он задевает гладкую, цвета покрытой лишайником кости, стену. _Они — воспоминания, выкопанные из своих могил в суглинистых складках мозга, для того, чтобы бросить нас в другое время и место, либо позолотить ностальгию или закоптить некоторое жуткое сочетание времени и эмоций._ Стропила темные, но он знает формы этих перекрещивающихся балок, знает запах древесного дыма, который просачивался вниз с них всегда с тех пор, как он прибыл сюда.

_Что же тогда я?_

Альбрехт улыбается сам себе. Его обнаженное плечо ласково касается витрины, в которой стоят школьные награды за бокс. Хотя ни его имя, ни лицо не выставлены там — Фридрих обитает в этой витрине; он дрался в каждой паре перчаток и боролся за каждую тускло поблескивавшую медаль.

Значение имени Фридриха даже запятнано позором, который до сих пор тяжело ощущается в воздухе. Улыбка Альбрехта становится горькой. _Фридрих призрак здесь,_ думает он. Ботинки Фридриха, стоявшего у него на плечах, тяжелы также и он прислоняется к стене дома под окном, которое ведет в комнату, где однажды можно было увидеть девушку, освещенную лампой.

На территории замка должно быть буйство зеленого цвета, бесконечное чередование зеленого, потому что теперь лето. Но молочно-белая пленка покрывает глаза Альбрехта и в его голове вечная зима.

Крупные хлопья снега лениво падают мимо окна, ведущего в покрытую белым кафелем ванную комнату, где он плакал. Они застывают в трещинах вымощенного камнем двора, где Фридрих ударил в живот физрука. Призрачное воспоминание вызывает еще одну улыбку, такую же горькую, как предыдущая.

Тощие березки стоят стражей, как скелеты, над русскими костями, похороненными в земле гораздо менее глубоко, чем могилы, в которых они лежат в глазах академии.

 _Я похоронен, как те русские,_ \- думает он. _Совсем как те русские. Болезнь на камнях, неправильный оттенок красного._

_Я удивлюсь, если мой отец все же читал мои эссе._

Лед на озере. Альбрехт Штайн садится на краю проруби, соскальзывает туда и возвращается домой.


End file.
